1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for coupling a keyboard base board with a keyboard base seat, and more particularly to a method for coupling the keyboard base board with the keyboard base seat direct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products are to be changed with each passing day, in particular to computers. A keyboard is used as an input apparatus to a computer. There are different keyboards on the market. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional keyboard structure comprises a base board A having a through hole, a keyboard base seat B coupled to the base board A, a support C engaged with the keyboard base seat B, a key unit D disposed on the support D. The keyboard base seat B is formed by injection molding singly, and then placed on the keyboard base board A for fusion one by one. This assembly method is complicated and needs a lot of time, increasing the cost. In order to reduce the assembly procedure and lower the cost, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of a method for coupling a keyboard base board with a keyboard base seat.